


How you became my everything

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: Growing Up Together, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, hints of narusasu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From rivals, to best friends, to lovers, to everything they could possibly need from each other. It's the classic story of two boys growing up to become inseparable. KakaObi and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How you became my everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, this is the first purely KakaObi fic I've written. I'd like to thank Bendil and Chizyk for being so patient with me.   
> It's separated in two parts (in the same chapter), Obito's part has already been published in my NaruSasu story Results of a shitty day, and Kakashi's part is completely new. So for those of you who have read Results, I'm sorry that a big chunk of this is old news to you. But I added some smut to their first time, at least. And I've removed as much of the plot hints for Results that I could, so hopefully new readers won't be confused. If there's anything you wonder about the NarSas part in this, there's a 200K+ story explaining it all. Oh, and their ages are written out...  
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this, I worked hard on the smut. Hopefully I can find the time to write KakaObi again and contribute to the fandom. :)

**Part 1, Obito**

-36 years old-

Cuddling after sex was definitely one of Obito’s favorite pastimes. Sure, doing it at the office or some other place was nice too, but there is something special about lying in bed with the person you love, your body humming in the memories of pleasure and your skin sticking together when the sweat starts to dry.

He _especially_ loved it when Kakashi spooned him, call him sappy but there was just something about having those arms around him protectively that still, even at this age, made him feel all tingly inside.

It wasn’t always like this though. Oh no, it was the classic story of rivals becoming best friends becoming lovers. The things they’d been through together might not have been extraordinary in a worldly perspective, but he liked to think of them as fairly dramatic. To his younger self, it surely was.

With a little more perspective now he had to admit that it was a shame they hadn’t gotten off to a better start, but sometimes it’s the bad times that bring people together, not the good ones.

Like Rin, for example, the girl he’d been crushing on for approximately eight or so years. He had no idea what she was doing right now, even though she’d been so important at one point. Instead, he was happily cuddling with the man of her dreams, and he had to admit he was still a little smug about that.

He guessed it was one of those traits he’d been unfortunate to inherit from his family.

He also liked to think that he’d changed since back then, even if Kakashi insisted he was just as cute as always. At least Kakashi had changed, thank god…

-10-11 years old-

His oldest memories of Kakashi were pretty hazy, but the emotion ‘hate’ kind of springs to mind. Lazing around with some friends at the school grounds, he’d almost always catch a glimpse of that arrogant prick. Playing soccer like a pro, telling girls he wanted to be left alone, whatever he did he would always somehow get into Obito’s line of vision, and it bothered him to no end.

Sometimes it would get to the point where shouting and arguments ensued, and it usually ended up with Obito being somehow humiliated. Like that time he challenged Kakashi to a race and fell and hurt his knee badly, or the time Kakashi tripped him so he fell face-first into mud in front of Rin, or generally just all the times he fell down or hurt himself.

It was all just petty fights, and he always lost. Lesser things would make a guy feel down. The stupid part was that, even if he insisted to anyone who would listen that Kakashi was targeting him, it was he himself that got him into trouble 99% of the time and ended up getting the top spot on Kakashi’s list of people that were annoying.

It was a pretty long list. He’d seen it.

Anyway, Kakashi was a lone wolf and Obito enjoyed (sometimes involuntarily) attention. So as they grew older, Obito would make fun of Kakashi for being a prick and not having friends, and Kakashi would make fun of Obito for being stupid, clumsy, bad at sports, childish, attention-seeking, always late and lazy…

You get the point.

And while trying to cope with his strange rivalry to Kakashi, there was the issue of love. He could still remember staring at Rin in class, obviously not paying attention, innocent daydreams of the two of them walking hand in hand and maybe even hugging filling his mind. And Rin, well she was doing the same but watching Kakashi instead. She wasn’t the only one.

Every Valentine’s Day, while they were still at that age when it was possible to start dating by giving someone a card, Kakashi would get heaps of them. Or at least twenty, which was crazy much. And Obito?

Well, it was embarrassing to admit, but he didn’t even dare to give Rin a card, and he definitely never got any. And somehow, every Valentine’s ended with Kakashi throwing his cards away breaking the girls’ hearts, and Obito getting angry at his stuck-up attitude and then getting beaten up again.

And his mother would scold him.

And Kakashi would call him an idiot.

And his teachers would be mad.

And the girls would also call him an idiot.

_And_ his friends would say he was stupid.

It just aggravated him more. That Kakashi would be defended by all of _Obito’s_ friends even though he didn’t give a crap about them, it just pissed him off so much.

To Obito, friends were something he wanted, something he cherished, and even though he didn’t have a best friend he was very happy for the ones he had.

Thinking back on it, he might have gotten more into trouble because of said friends than he would have on his own, but still, friends first.

And Rin, he’d do anything for her.

-12 years old-

_“RIN! RIIIINNN!”_

_“There’s no point, just wait for the firefighters!”_

_“Kakashi, what are you doing here! Let me go!”_

_“So you can do what? Run into the fire? Don’t be an idiot!”_

_“You think I’m an idiot anyway! Just let me go!”_

_He was struggling against Kakashi’s grip, for a twelve-year-old he was certainly strong. He could hear the fire crackling as it spread through the house, a window breaking with a loud crash, the acrid smell of it invading his nostrils._

_“She’s still in there! I have to save her!”_

_“There’s nothing you can do!”_

_“Stop saying that you stupid prick! Just because everyone else is a coward doesn’t mean I can’t do anything! I’m not useless! She loves you and you don’t care at all!”_

_“There’s no point in more people dying.”_

_Those words, gritted out through Kakashi’s lips and into his ear, he could still remember how much he hated Kakashi in that moment. Something finally snapping inside him, he turned around and managed to hit him somewhere that apparently hurt, because Kakashi swore and let go of him, clasping his stomach in pain._

_“I hate you! You don’t care about others, even though everyone really likes you! What kind of trash is that, not helping the girl that loves you! I’ll save her or die trying!”_

_They stared at each other for a few seconds in stunned silence, it felt like an eternity as sound and movement slowed down, all the shouting into the dark night suddenly subdued and the fire truck’s sirens like a faraway dream. Kakashi shocked, still bent over slightly, trying to comprehend what that idiot just said, and Obito in turn breathing heavily with tears welling up in his eyes and fear clutching at his heart._

_Then he turned towards the burning house, and ran._

_He wasn’t useless dammit! He’d save her, she had to make it! Why did this have to happen?! He’d never forgive himself if all he did was just watch and pray, people don’t get out of fires alive because of praying! Sniffling and coughing as a gust of wind blew soot into his mouth, he raised his arms above his head, and suddenly he was inside._

_This wasn’t how he thought things would go. He could barely see, and the heat was nearly unbearable. It burned in his lungs along with the lack of air, and coughing violently he turned around in panic to find a way to Rin. He knew there was a staircase to the right, but flames were licking the upper part of it. A piece of the roof fell down not far from him, bright sparks erupting as it hit the floor._

_This was madness. It was pure idiocy going into the house, Kakashi was right, of course he was right! He was completely useless! Staring at the only way up towards Rin’s bedroom, his mind refused to take in what was going to happen to her._

_It couldn’t happen._

_It couldn’t!_

_Suddenly someone grabbed his arm, and through the sooty haze he saw spiky white hair glowing with orange as it reflected the light from the fire._

_No way!_

_No way was Kakashi coming in here to save him! He’d rather die than be humiliated like that!_

_Kakashi was covering his mouth with his arm, forcefully tugging at Obito’s shirt. He shouted something, but he couldn’t hear. His heart was beating too loudly, his vision was beginning to fade and he was scared._

He’d never been as scared as that before, and he hadn’t been after either.

_Seeing Kakashi look up at the roof, everything went slow-motion again as he took in the sight of his dark eyes widening and jaw tensing as he took off, bringing Obito with him backwards, landing heavily on the floor, his brain not fast enough to register it consciously._

_He’d never forget it, the darkness surrounding his vision, the ringing in his ears, how the world stopped turning as he raised himself up a little with his arms, his right shoulder not cooperating, and the blood covering Kakashi’s unconscious face._

_He couldn’t breathe._

_Couldn’t think, move, anything, as suddenly there were shadows around them, picking him up and carrying him outside, the chilly night air like a wave from heaven as he finally lost consciousness._

\---

Everyone had called him an idiot. He didn’t care. The thing he did care about? That obviously Kakashi had been the hero, and now everyone worshipped him even more.

Oh, and Rin was fine. She’d been able to jump down onto the roof of their porch outside the window in her room, climbing down from there and returning back completely unharmed.

He really was an idiot.

But most of all he felt guilty about the fact that Kakashi had gotten hurt because of him. Not that he cared about him or anything, but he didn’t like the thought of being responsible for someone ending up in the hospital with an eye that might not get its sight back.

It gnawed at his conscience, but he didn’t want to go visit him even if his mom forced him to do it. He just felt so dumb, and besides, Kakashi wouldn’t want to see him anyway, would he?  

But even so, after a lot of protesting, there he was at the hospital, a bunch of stupid flowers dangling from his unenthusiastic hand. Staring at the signs to find the right way, he nervously bit his lip and rolled back and forth on his heels.

The worst part about this was all the gossip he’d involuntarily gotten to hear about Kakashi. He’d made a point of not finding out stuff about the guy, it’s not like he cared about anyone other than Rin anyway. But now, he knew way more than he wanted to, and probably more than Kakashi wanted to as well.

As it turns out, Kakashi was an only child just like Obito, except his dad had died in the army a few years back. Apparently they moved here after his death, a new start or whatever. Something about the way his dad died.

And Kakashi’s dream was to follow in his father’s footsteps and join the military. Well, that part he did know from before.

You can probably see the problem here. With a blind eye, you might not really be able to join. And certainly not as a pilot, which is what said dead father had been among other things.

And just like that, because of stupidity, Obito had ruined Kakashi’s future dreams.

But nobody told him to come after him!

He could have just waited for the smoke-divers like he said they should!

But if he had…

Obito might not still be alive.

And the thought of owing his life to Kakashi was a little too deep to take in for a childish little kid.

He didn’t feel so childish anymore though, he felt more like life had slapped him in the face, showing him how death lurks around the corner, that you can’t avoid it just because you want to.  

No wonder he couldn’t sleep at night. 

Finally finding the right corridor, sneakily bypassing any nurses and briefly pretending to be a ninja, he happened to overhear something he wasn’t supposed to.

\---

_“Kakashi, why would you do that?” the sniffling voice of a woman said._

_“Mom, you’ve already asked me a hundred times. Just drop it.”_

_“But you could have died! I can’t lose you, I can’t. And your eye!”_

_“It doesn’t matter, I’m fine.”_

_“You promised me you wouldn’t do anything dangerous! At least like this you won’t meet the same stupid end your father did.”_

_“It wasn’t stupid” Kakashi muttered._

_“What?”_

_“I said it wasn’t stupid!”_

_A few moments of silence, then a chair scraped the floor._

_“I need some coffee, and in the meantime young man, you’ll think your actions over carefully, okay?”_

_Heels clicked against the floor and Obito pressed himself against a wall, closing his eyes and hoping she wouldn’t see him._

_“Oh” the voice said as the clicking stopped. “Are you here to see Kakashi?”_

_Peeking up at her, he nodded. She smiled back, a little strained maybe, and nodded at him._

_“Well, would you please try and talk some sense into him? He’s been acting strangely ever since…” she trailed off, her voice getting thicker at the end and she put a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry I’ll just…”_

_Hurriedly walking away, Obito looked at her retreating back. He sincerely doubted she’d have told him to ‘talk some sense into Kakashi’ if she’d known he was the cause for his accident._

_Swallowing and squaring his shoulders, wincing when it put some strain on his stitches, he entered the hospital room._

_Kakashi was staring out the window, but turned his head when he heard Obito clumsily bump into a chair on his way over. He had a large white pad over his left eye, otherwise he looked fine._

_Expecting some kind of snappy comment he froze, probably clenching the poor flowers to death in his hand and staring at the floor._

_“Well?” Kakashi said._

_Oh he could hear the raised eyebrow in his voice. He pouted._

_“What?”_

_“Are you going to stand there like an idiot or are you gonna come over here?”_

_Huffing, Obito shuffled closer, sitting down in the chair that had been pulled up to the bed and stretching the flowers out for Kakashi to take. Surprisingly Kakashi took them from him without a word, and for a few minutes they just sat there in awkward silence._

_“So…” Kakashi started, but quickly became quiet when Obito suddenly burst._

_“I’m sorry! I was stupid and everyone already told me so you can shut up but I really didn’t want you to follow me I mean that was crazy! And I’m sorry about the eye and everyone thinks you’re a hero anyway and I’m a loser so you don’t have to worry about going back to school! And-“_

_“Oh shut up.”_

_Kakashi’s annoyed voice caught Obito by surprise._

_“What?”_

_Kakashi glared at him, then sighed and got back into his air of indifference-mode._

_“You would have just died on your own anyway.”_

_“Agh! Bastard! I was doing awesome in there, you just ruined it!”_

_Kakashi gave him a look, clearly stating the obvious that he had to save Obito’s ass._

_Obito sulked, scowling at his ‘savior’._

\---

After that pretty much nothing had happened, and with a muttered ‘Sorry’ he’d left after a few minutes. He didn’t know what he’d expected to happen, but for some reason he felt even more guilty after visiting Kakashi. So he decided that he should stop bothering his rival/savior.

That plan didn’t work as great as he wanted it to though. Avoiding Kakashi for some crazy reason made him bump into him more often than usual, but since he was almost always surrounded by admirers it wasn’t very difficult to sneak away before the silver-haired boy noticed him.

At least he’d _thought_ he didn’t notice him.

When weeks had turned into a couple of months something strange happened though. Things had calmed down and even though Kakashi was still popular he wasn’t constantly swarmed by their classmates. And Obito noticed that he looked _lonely_. And that bothered him a lot more than it should.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, Obito was pretty lonely himself. All his friends had been so annoying after the fire that he avoided them as well, and for some reason he found himself glancing at Kakashi more often than not.

And a fair amount of those glances had been met by dark eyes glancing back, one of them with a faint red line drawn over it from eyebrow to cheek.

It was Kakashi finally breaking the silence, intercepting Obito in the locker room after gym class that same fall, one rainy afternoon they’d still been forced to have class outside, and of course since Obito always messed up he’d been picked to carry their equipment back to the storage room before he could go change.

This meant no one was there when he arrived. Or well, as he started pulling off his soaked shirt a small cough startled him. Pulling the shirt back down he looked towards the source of the sound, finding Kakashi looking to the side but turned towards him.

\---

“ _What do you want?” Obito said, trying to sound tough but the effect was ruined by his slightly chattering teeth and miserable appearance._

_“I just…” Kakashi trailed off, looking rather awkward. “You’ve been avoiding me.”_

_“Why do you care?” Obito muttered, wanting to change out of his dripping clothes but not very eager to do so in front of Kakashi._

_Suddenly Kakashi stretched his hand out, handing Obito a piece of folded paper. Not really knowing what else to do Obito took it, turning it over in his hand before opening it, smudging it with water from his still wet hands. Inside was a list of names, Obito’s at the top followed by Rin and other people from class plus a few teachers and names he didn’t recognize._

_“What’s this?” he asked, watching Kakashi with suspicion._

_“It’s… umm it’s my list of the most annoying people I know.”_

_“What!? And why the hell is Rin number two?” Obito shook the paper, shouting at Kakashi who looked annoyed._

_“Who cares about Rin, here!” Kakashi grumbled, shoving a small piece of paper in Obito’s face and crossing his arms with a defiant look._

_Oh stupid Kakashi always looking so cool even when he did uncool stuff!_

_Picking up the piece of paper that had dropped to the floor, Obito glared at Kakashi before looking at it._

_One side was blank, but on the other it said ‘Obito’ in Kakashi’s neat handwriting. Raising his eyebrows he was surprised to find his rival with an embarrassed look on his face._

_“And what’s this?” Obito asked slowly, almost afraid to find out but also strangely eager._

_“It’s…” Kakashi mumbled, pausing to take a deep breath and then hurriedly adding, almost stumbling over the words, “It’s my list of friends.”_

\---

Obito would have liked to say that he’d reacted by getting happy and then they’d skipped happily arm in arm to their next class, but no he hadn’t. It took quite a few more days of convincing from Kakashi’s side that they could really be friends and Kakashi wasn’t pulling a prank on him.

But from the moment Obito said ‘Fine’ they were inseparable.

-14 years old-

_“Obito.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Those two are really annoying me.”_

_Obito glanced at his two obscurely related relatives playing on the floor in his living room. A two-year-old Sasuke was building a castle of colored blocks with great concentration, and Itachi was watching over him like a good older brother._

_He was sure that Itachi could have looked after Sasuke on his own, there really was no point in bothering him was there?_

_“Obito” Kakashi said again, jamming his finger into Obito’s cheek._

_“Well what am I supposed to do? You’re not the only one annoyed you know.”_

_“Could you be quiet please? We’re trying to do something productive here, compared to your slouching.”_

_Both Obito and Kakashi glared at the snotty nine-year-old acting like he was older than them. But Itachi’s haughty look was ruined when Sasuke apparently got tired of his castle and decided to spread all the blocks noisily around with flailing arms._

_Smirking at the annoyed look on Itachi’s face they both turned back to the TV instead. Obito’s mother had grounded him an entire week since he failed his last math exam, but since Kakashi was allowed to come over to ‘help him study’ he wasn’t that upset about it._

_He just didn’t see the point of the two brats. His mother had pretty much shoved them at him with no explanation, forbidding him to leave the house for the remainder of the day. Pouting he switched channels again. They’d been zapping back and forth the past two hours, and almost nothing was worth looking at. But suddenly Kakashi ripped the remote out of his hand and switched back one channel._

_“What?” Obito asked, frowning when he realized that Kakashi was glued to the news of all things._

_“Shush!”_

_Obito focused on the screen, a female news anchor saying something with a serious face._

_“…and it has been confirmed that the people inside the car were Namikaze Minato and his wife Kushina, along with their recently born son. Both Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze died upon impact but miraculously the child has been confirmed to have no serious injuries. The police have yet to release any information as to what caused the car to run over the side fence and crash down the hill earlier today. It has been confirmed however that they were on their way to an important meeting with members of the Uchiha Corporation among others still unknown. The sudden death of the popular Secretary of State has come as a shock to the nation and…”_

_Kakashi turned the TV off, startling both Obito and Itachi._

_“He was a friend of my dad’s” Kakashi mumbled._

_“Do you want a hug?”_

_“Don’t be stupid.”_

_“I’ll hug you anyway” Obito decided and put his arms around his best friend of two years._

_Itachi mumbled something, but neither Kakashi nor Obito paid him any attention. They were too occupied having a small fight over whether or not hugging was a good idea._

-15 years old-

At this point in their lives people had finally accepted the odd couple as inseparable best friends, and Obito was more often than not found in the company of his once self-proclaimed rival. They studied together (the only reason Obito didn’t fail everything), they played sports together (Obito cheered Kakashi on as he scored goals or points or whatever), but most of all they were single together.

Because 15-year-old Kakashi was not only popular with the girls at their school, but also with girls wherever he showed his face. Like walking down the street for example. If there was a girl within a ten meter radius she would 9 times out of 10 check Kakashi out or even approach him, and Obito was sadly convinced that the 1 out of 10 girls were all lesbians.

Kakashi showed no interest in them though. He was perfectly happy spending his days making fun of Obito or helping Obito or stealing Obito’s games or whatever as long as it was with Obito. And Obito was very thankful for that. He didn’t like the thought of Kakashi spending time with a girl instead, not when he finally had the best friend he’d always wanted.

There was still one day that pushed Obito’s patience to the limit though, the day just four days after his birthday, namely Valentine’s Day. Sure, at fifteen they weren’t doing the card thing as seriously, but on this fifteenth Valentine’s Day in Obito’s life he was proud to say he got his first one. He still had it stashed somewhere. 

He’d been sulking most of the day since his mother hadn’t believed him faking a cold that morning, and since he and Kakashi were followed by what felt like hordes of giggling and blushing teenage girls.

\---

_When the school day was finally over and they were hiding out in a bathroom until most girls would give up and go home without Kakashi, Obito slouched against the wall with a dull headache._

_He was fine with not being popular, really he was. And he wasn’t the most good-looking guy so it wasn’t weird everyone preferred Kakashi over him, and besides it had always been like that. He’d never heard Kakashi complain about it before though._

_“There is something seriously wrong with girls” the silver-haired already fairly tall boy said, splashing water on his face and grimacing into the mirror._

_“They’re teenage girls, what else would you expect?”_

_Kakashi gave him a look._

_“I don’t see why_ you’re _so upset about it, it’s not like they’re bothering you or anything.”_

_Obito gaped in shock._

_“What!? They don’t bother me? Maybe they don’t bother me as in screaming for a date but they sure as hell scream at me to get the fuck out of their way.”_

_Kakashi frowned, then his as of recent more mischievous side broke through in a small grin._

_“I should tell them I’m gay and love cross-dressing, maybe then they’d stop.”_

_Obito rolled his eyes. He honestly doubted even that would work. Then his eyes landed on something pink in Kakashi’s pocket._

_“Hey, what’s that?” he asked, snatching the paper from the pocket._

_Of course it was an envelope, most likely with a Valentine’s card inside._

_“Oh that, I got it for you” Kakashi replied, looking completely innocent which of course made Obito suspect he was lying._

_But playing along he opened it, an even brighter pink with red hearts all over meeting him inside. Turning it over he scanned the poem written on it, fast at first and then slowing down, an incredulous look forming on his face._

_“Roses are red, violets are blue, I’m the most awesome but you’re number two?” he read out loud, looking up at Kakashi who shrugged at him._

_“I thought it fit pretty well.”_

_Obito shook his head slowly and punched Kakashi’s arm playfully._

_“So you admit you’re number two?” he said with a grin._

_“Che, don’t be more stupid than you already are” Kakashi said with a smirk, frowning when Obito hugged him on impulse._

_But for once Kakashi hugged back, and although Obito didn’t think any more of it than a simple hug between friends, the tinge of pink on Kakashi’s cheeks told a different story indeed._

-16 years old-

_“I’m so sick of my family! Can’t I just come live with you?”_

_Kakashi sighed, raising his book to look down at the depressed head on his lap. Obito was pouting up at him with his arms crossed, clearly waiting for a ‘Yes of course’._

_“Just ignore them” was the answer he got instead._

_“Easy for you to say! You don’t have to go to family dinners and babysit Sasuke the asshole kid!”_

_“Obito.”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I’m reading.”_

_“So? Just stop reading.”_

_“But I don’t feel like it.”_

_“I liked you more when… no wait I never liked you.”_

_Kakashi rolled his eyes at Obito’s attempt to rile him up, which made Obito hit him._

_“But Kakashi~” he whined, tugging at his shirt. “I really don’t want to go tonight. Everyone hates me anyway, they’d just be happy if I wasn’t there. I mean, come on! Itachi is like a tiny brat and even he scoffs at me!”_

_“Bring a school book and pretend to study.”_

_“Whaaaat! No way I’m reading a boring text book!”_

_“I said_ pretend _stupid. The cover of your physics book has pretty much fallen off anyway, just put it around another book.”_

_Obito threw himself over Kakashi, hugging him and ignoring the protesting noises Kakashi made._

_“You’re a genius! I love you!” he shouted, grinning widely and then running off home to put the plan to work._

\---

Kakashi had told him afterwards, that that suddenly shouted ‘I love you’ had pretty much been his breaking point when it came to denying his feelings for his clumsy best friend. If Obito had been paying attention he might have noticed the subtle changes in Kakashi’s behavior after that day, but he was as oblivious as ever. He didn’t notice the casual touching, the lingering looks, the obvious indifference towards the female population, the general lack of protest when Obito got a little enthusiastic and touchy-feely.

He had to admit that he himself got less interested in girls as well as the years passed, but that was more due to the fact that they all seemed to think he was a dorky idiot for occupying the space next to Kakashi. The idea that he and Kakashi were on the way to becoming more than friends didn’t even occur to him, well, not until _that_ incident.

-18 years old-

It started around Kakashi’s eighteenth birthday in September. Many girls had given up on Kakashi and many new had crushed on him, until they too had given up.

Rin hadn’t though.

And she still wanted to make him hers, one way or the other.

The ‘other’ way being via Obito.

\---

_“Obito, would you like to go on a date with me?”_

_Obito looked at Rin in shock, he didn’t think he’d live to see the day Rin actually asked him on a date!_

_“Umm, uh, well, wait you mean now?”_

_Rin nodded, and then grabbed his arm and started pulling him along, heading for their high school’s main entrance._

_“There’s a really nice café just a few blocks away, let’s go there!”_

_Not really knowing what was going on, Obito followed, wondering how mad Kakashi was going to be when he didn’t show up to walk home together._

_Sitting at a small table and sipping on a drink with Rin in front of him felt extremely weird. Not because she was a girl, he’d actually been on a few dates before. He’d started working out about a year ago, and that plus a fair height boost had made him go from average and stupid little kid to average and pretty decent guy. He was nowhere near Kakashi’s level, but then again he never would be so what was the point in feeling bothered by it?_

_But if someone like Rin asked him on a date, maybe he’d gotten more good-looking than he originally thought?_

_“So, you and Kakashi have been friends for a really long time now, haven’t you?” Rin asked, bringing him back to reality._

_“I guess…”_

_“Are you guys together?”_

_“Toge- what do you mean?”_

_“I mean are you a couple or not?”_

_Rin looked serious, but Obito couldn’t help laughing._

_“What, seriously? You think we’re gay?”_

_“I don’t know” she shrugged. “You seem pretty close though, so I just wanted to check.”_

_Oh. So that’s what the ‘date’ was all about?_

_“You know, gay or not I don’t think you have a chance with Kakashi.”_

_“Why, did he tell you anything?”_

_“We don’t really talk about girls… But no I’m pretty sure he’s not interested.”_

_“You’re only saying that because you think it’ll give you a chance with me!”_

_Obito looked at her. The pretty reddish-brown hair, her large now upset eyes, the perfectly balanced make-up and (not that he was an expert but you can’t help picking things up right?) clothes in the latest fashion. Not to mention those very hard to miss boobs._

_All in all she was the dream girl, and smart too._

_It was just that, she was no longer_ his _dream girl._

_“No, I don’t want to date you. I mean, I know when to give up before it gets embarrassing.”_

_She stared at him for a few seconds, and then her eyes suddenly filled with tears._

_“So you really don’t think he and I can…”_

_He shook his head and made an apologetic grimace._

_“Oh. I’m sorry I never considered you Obito, I mean you’ve got nothing against Kakashi but you’re a really nice guy. Thanks for telling me.”_

_Surprised by the sudden back-handed compliment he stared after her as she left, hurriedly walking out of the café. Really, what the hell had all that been about?_

_“Did you honestly just turn down the one girl you’ve been obsessed with since we were kids?”_

_Kakashi claimed Rin’s empty seat, leaning back and looking as carefree and cool as ever, but Obito caught the annoyance in his eyes._

_“Why, you think I shouldn’t have?”_

_Kakashi gave him a sharp look._

_“I was just surprised.”_

_“Well I don’t like her anymore, big deal.”_

_They sat quietly for a while, Obito sipping on his drink lost in thought._

_“How did you find me anyway?” he asked eventually._

_“Some guys saw you get dragged this way by her, so I just looked through the windows ‘til I saw you.”_

_“You know what the craziest thing is? She said she was sorry for not considering me before. Like, I would have been a good alternative?”_

_Kakashi met his eyes with more obvious annoyance._

_“Anyone not having you as their first choice is not worth your time.”_

_Obito snorted._

_“Yeah…”_

_Why was he suddenly wondering who Kakashi’s first choice was?_

-19 years old-

After that not-quite-date with Rin he’d started thinking things over a little more thoroughly. He went on another date or two, but Kakashi obviously didn’t like it when he did, and he didn’t really mind not going. Being with Kakashi was a lot more comfortable and fun anyway, especially since he was making progress in his quest to make his best friend less pedantic and more laid-back in areas apart from the way he treated other people.

And thinking more closely about the ‘physical’ side of their friendship, even he himself started suspecting them of being gay for each other. They didn’t have any problems with body contact; often touching somehow, be it a hug, a head in a lap or just a finger brushing back a few strands of hair, all of it felt great but were maybe not within the boundaries of more ‘normal’ best friends.

Well except for girls, but they were both guys. Or men, as he’d preferred to think, they were eighteen going on nineteen after all.

He didn’t have any desire to take any next steps though, he was fine the way things were. Well, until that summer after graduating high school that they’d spent working as life guards at a beach close to his summer house.

Maybe he was starting to realize he was bi, or maybe long exposure to Kakashi’s half-naked toned sun-tanned body just did that to you, but he was starting to have some serious ideas about how they could spend their nights together instead of sleeping.

He didn’t dare to act on it though. He had no idea what Kakashi felt! And anyway he wasn’t really in Kakashi’s league even if he was gay, regardless of the fact that they’d been best friends for so long.

He just couldn’t help feeling inferior to all the other good-looking people gathered at the beach and trying to get Kakashi’s attention.

Although, he’d been told later that apparently quite a few guys had had their eyes on him and quickly been taken cared of by a jealous Kakashi.

It was a pretty tense summer.

But summer turned into early fall, and suddenly he was leaving for military service and Kakashi was staying at home to start studying law. He’d complained for hours, out of all boring things Kakashi just had to pick the most boring thing of them all! And he should know since his dad was a lawyer. And his dad was also the most boring person in the whole world.

No amount of pouting or convincing was enough to change Kakashi’s mind though, and the silver-haired man won every argument simply by playing the guilt card that he couldn’t go to the military like he wanted to.

He had a secret feeling Kakashi didn’t really want to go anymore though. That didn’t make the prospect of saying goodbye and only seeing each other for one week during the next ten months or so any easier though. He could have gone home more often, but his parents thought that he needed the time away to get some sense ‘beaten’ into him. Such nice parents.

\---

_“Don’t look so mopey Kakashi, I’ll be back before you know it!”_

_That Kakashi didn’t answer in any of his usual ways made Obito feel nervous for some reason. They were standing on the train platform; it would leave pretty soon but at least he already had his luggage secured at his seat._

_He wasn’t the only one taking that train to join the military, there were several other guys with families and girlfriends and also a few girls. He was pretty sure even the girls would be better than him._

_What he hadn’t told Kakashi though, was that he’d really put in a great effort to get accepted. He knew Kakashi couldn’t go, so for some reason he wanted to go in his stead even though he was sure he’d hate it._

_That and his parents pretty much forced him to go._

_“I’ll miss you” Kakashi suddenly mumbled._

_Smiling at his best friend Obito hugged him close, wishing he could bring him with him. He’d definitely be lonely too._

_Loosening his grip a little he leaned back to meet Kakashi’s worried eyes._

_“Sheesh don’t look so worried, I’m going to be fine! It’s not like I’m going to war or something.”_

_Kakashi didn’t answer, instead he glanced at the other people who were starting to board the train, they had only five minutes left after all._

_When Kakashi looked back at him, Obito barely had time to see the determined look on his face before he was kissed, Kakashi’s lips touching his lightly at first, but gaining courage when Obito didn’t push him away._

_They really should have kissed earlier._

_Tightening his hold on Kakashi’s back he opened his mouth to allow his friend to deepen the kiss, the feeling of his tongue caressing his own incredible._

_It ended too soon, with both of them breathless and light-headed. Before Obito had time to say anything he was pushed towards his train compartment by a blushing Kakashi, and he had no choice but get on unless he wanted to miss it._

_He ran to his seat and opened the window._

_“Damn it Kakashi, I’ll get you next time! Don’t just leave me hanging like this you ass!”_

_Kakashi looked surprised first, but then he smirked and blew him a kiss. What an asshole._

_\---_

_“Oi! Kakashi! Over here!”_

_Obito half-ran through the snow on the platform, it had been snowing like crazy these past few days after Christmas. Reaching the silver-haired man who looked like he was already dressing like a lawyer (he looked damn good in his winter trench coat though) he missed the impressed look on Kakashi’s face at seeing him in his army clothes._

_Instead, he pretty much glomped him, his luggage forgotten on the ground as he grinned and squeezed as much air out of his best friend as he could._

_“Air” Kakashi choked out, but then he smiled as well before getting a worried frown between his brows. “Are you sure you’re okay?”_

_“Yes Kakashi I’m fine. I mean, it’s been some crazy torture stuff but I’m alive and healthy!”_

_“I didn’t mean military, I meant your family.”_

_“Oh, yeah, that.”_

_Obito sighed and picked up his huge army back-pack, sneaking his arm around Kakashi’s and starting to walk._

_“Well I’m not the one affected, I’m just completely forgotten about again, so thanks for letting me stay at your place.”_

_“You say that like you’d actually want to stay with your parents.”_

_Obito flashed him a grin._

_“True! But seriously, I can’t believe they’re all acting like it’s the end of the world.”_

_“But they’re not making you babysit this time”?_

_“Nope! You know, Itachi might still be a brat but he finished high school same time as us, so I guess they think he can do it. Which is good news for us!”_

_Kakashi didn’t answer, instead he bit the inside of his cheek and looked away. Yes, he was thinking of all the perverted things he wanted to do to Obito since they had a whole week to themselves, since Kakashi’s mom was visiting some friends (he still lived at home)._

_It was Obito making the first move though. Over the months spent in the army he’d been thinking a lot, and had come to the conclusion that it was probably better to get the whole ‘confession’ thing over with as soon as possible. Otherwise Kakashi had a tendency to get too elaborate, and for once in his life Obito wanted to beat Kakashi to something._

_Throwing his back-pack into a corner in Kakashi’s bedroom he sat down on the bed, patting the space beside him. When Kakashi sat down he grabbed one of his hands, looking him deeply in the eyes._

_He’d read that it was a good way to confess._

_“I really like you” he mumbled, wanting it to come out with more confidence but ending up like a tomato in the face._

_Kakashi’s widened eyes were worth it though. Ha! He’d totally managed to shock him!_

_Grinning, Obito leaned forward to give Kakashi a chaste kiss on his lips, laughing when Kakashi was speechless._

_“This is the point when you kiss me back, stupid” he taunted, snapping Kakashi out of his stupor._

_“You’re the stupid one” he mumbled, but pushed Obito so he laid on his back on the bed, feet still touching the floor and Kakashi’s hands holding both of his above his head. “But I really like you too.”_

_Heart thumping in his chest Obito parted his lips, swallowing nervously when Kakashi came closer, his breath fanning over his face and making his own face heat up. Closing his eyes when Kakashi closed his, he held his breath until he felt those soft lips pressed against his own, sighing through his nose and moaning quietly when a tongue poked his lip. Kissing Kakashi felt so good, much better than kissing a girl, and he wondered how he’d been able to survive so long without it._

_But then again, you can’t really compare kissing your best friend/love of your life with kissing some random girl._

_They clumsily moved further onto the bed, bodies aligning and the warm tingling at contact causing eager inexperienced hands to start wandering. He gripped Kakashi’s shirt, twisting it in his hands when he felt the hesitant touch of fingers underneath his own, pulling him closer, their bodies slowly rubbing against each other. He let go of the shirt and instead moved his palms over the muscled back, tracing Kakashi’s spine and arching into him when their kiss deepened._

_His mind was hazy, his senses of touch, smell and sound felt heightened, and Kakashi was so close, so warm, and so perfect. He wasn’t nervous anymore. This was Kakashi, his best friend, the one person he trusted with his life, and no one else could ever make him feel like this._

_He sat up slightly when Kakashi pulled at his sweater, helping him remove it. It felt as if his body was pulsating, stronger wherever Kakashi’s hands caressed his skin. Who knew nipples could be so sensitive? Kakashi’s mouth traced down his neck, over his chest, leaving burning marks. Obito’s head was thrown back, air whooshing out of his lungs when they kissed again and Kakashi grinded down on him. His lower body throbbed almost painfully, and he eagerly pushed himself closer to Kakashi’s warmth._

_Running his fingers up underneath the shirt he bunched it up underneath Kakashi’s armpits, making circular movements all over his back and digging his nails into skin when a fumbling hand found the button to his pants. Kakashi sucking on his tongue caused him to moan, and he raised his hips up a little in nervous anticipation to allow the removal of his pants as well. At this point his heart beat furiously against his ribs, and his eyes were squeezed shut from embarrassment. Then fingers closed around his length and started slowly stroking him, and with a gasp Obito was in heaven._

_How Kakashi managed to use his hand while simultaneously kissing Obito’s neck and caressing his cheek he just couldn’t understand, but damn it felt good. His eyes stared unseeingly up at the ceiling, breaths coming in harsh pants and hands clenching Kakashi’s shirt desperately. Fuck, Kakashi just had to be amazing at anything he did. He would have felt a little put out over the fact that he was taking a more submissive role, but he couldn’t bring himself to care when pleasure shot repeatedly up his spine and down his thighs, his body tensing and relaxing in time with Kakashi’s strokes._

_“You turn me on so bad” Kakashi whispered in his ear, and Obito choked on a moan._

_When Kakashi sat up to take off his shirt, Obito could only stare in red-faced silence. Kakashi’s chest was firm in all the right places, and there was an infuriating smirk on his face when he noticed Obito’s expression._

_“It’s nice to know I’m appreciated” he teased, running fingers down his own chest and letting them hover over the button on his jeans._

_Obito forgot how to breathe, eyes stuck on the button that popped open, the zipper being slowly pulled down. Kakashi was such a bastard show-off! Even so, Obito barely got a glimpse of Kakashi’s dick before their bodies aligned again, and he_ felt _it instead against his own. Kakashi’s hand gripped both of them, it was skin on hot skin and Obito grabbed Kakashi’s face and kissed him as hard as he could._

_There was a frenzied rush of pleasure for a few too short and too intense minutes, clumsy movements and sloppy kissing more than enough to bring them over the edge. Panting into each other’s mouths they tried to make sense of the fog inside their heads, bodies slowly rocking through the aftermath of their orgasms._

_“Oh my god” Obito groaned, wiping a little sweat from his forehead. “We’re so totally staying in bed the whole week.”_

_Kakashi chuckled at that and pecked his lips, sitting up and lazily running a hand through his hair, and Obito knew in that moment that there was no going back._

_He was in this for the long run._

\---

Even if they didn’t go the whole way that first time, Obito still counted it as the time he lost his virginity. Sex is more than just penetration right? But anyway, he had to go back to the military, and the months there without Kakashi had felt extremely slow. At least they could talk on the phone, otherwise he didn’t think he’d have survived. Coming back though…

He’d decided to tell his parents about Kakashi, he didn’t want to keep it a secret. He knew they were going to take it badly, which is why he hadn’t told Kakashi in advance. He hadn’t really thought he’d get thrown out on the street though, that was pretty bad even for his parents. But Kakashi had taken him in without any comments, just hugging him until he’d cried so much he couldn’t cry anymore.

After that they’d moved in together in an apartment of their own, getting used to life as boyfriends instead of best friends, and that summer was easily the happiest that far in Obito’s life. And life went on; Kakashi abandoning law after realizing literature (erotic literature) was so much more interesting and pursuing a career within publishing, and Obito working for a year or two before having an epiphany and starting to study media with radio as his major.

Yes, he was currently working as a radio host.

The years went by, settling into a routine of sex, work, sex, sex at work, and having fun. They bought their house, and Obito wasn’t even bothered anymore by the fact that his family still hated him. But at the impressive age of 28 he was reminded of them again, with the wedding invitation that Itachi had sent him.

Why Itachi would send it he still had no idea, but maybe some secretary or something made a mistake and forgot he wasn’t on the ‘people to be invited’ list. Why he went was also a mystery, but he did.

-28 years old-

_“I can’t believe we haven’t been thrown out yet.”_

_“Maybe they don’t recognize you.”_

_“Or maybe they’d rather die than actually look at me” Obito muttered._

_They were in church, sitting in the row furthest at the back, trying to appear inconspicuous. So far no one had taken notice of them, but Obito still felt extremely nervous seeing all his relatives gathered in one place. Luckily there were lots of other people too as well as the bride’s family, so maybe Kakashi was right and nobody recognized them._

_He craned his neck to try and see the front rows, if he could catch a glimpse of his parents._

_“Stop fretting, I thought you didn’t want them to see you.”_

_“Well I don’t want to see them either.”_

_He pouted when Kakashi gave him a knowing look and squeezed his hand for comfort._

_“But the bride’s family looks pretty creepy though” he added._

_“They’re from China” a grumpy voice to the side of him said, and Obito turned in surprise to find a teenage Sasuke sitting on the same bench._

_“Sasuke? Wow you actually grew a little taller!”_

_Sasuke glared at him and crossed his arms, pulling off the sulking teenager-look pretty well._

_“But saying they’re creepy because they’re from China, that’s not very nice. And that’s not what I meant either” he continued, smirking at the little Uchiha._

_Sasuke didn’t answer, he just made some non-committal sound and looked the other way._

_“Wait, why are you back here anyway? Shouldn’t you be the best man or something?”_

_Sasuke tensed up, glancing back at him and then fixing his gaze at the wood of the back of the bench in front of them._

_Oops, sensitive subject it seemed._

_“So who’s the wife anyway?” Kakashi said, saving Obito._

_Sasuke shrugged._

_“She’s stupid. And her family’s stupid too.”_

_Obito and Kakashi looked at each other questioningly, but then Obito rolled his eyes. He didn’t have any urges to make conversation with the annoying kid anyway._

_That’s when the music started, and everyone stood up to turn and look at the couple as they walked up the aisle. Itachi looked surprisingly grown-up, which he should have maybe expected since they were only five years apart, and the girl looked like a typical Asian beauty._

_Looks or money then, he concluded. He glanced over at the bride’s relatives. When he’d said creepy, he’d meant the seriousness and intimidating aura some of them had, they reminded him of the Uchihas. So yeah maybe the Chinese version of the Uchiha family?_

_Sitting down again he saw Sasuke glaring daggers after the bride._

_“You really don’t like her huh?”_

_“Hn. I’m never getting married. It’s a stupid idea.”_

_Obito left him on his own after that, besides they had to be quiet during the ceremony. He caught the sulking teenager staring at him and Kakashi quite a few times though._

-36 years old-

Thinking back on it now that he knew Sasuke was gay and together with Naruto, maybe he hadn’t disliked Obito more than you generally dislike an annoying relative, and instead been a little jealous over the fact that Obito was living happily with his male partner.

Well sometimes even Obito got jealous of himself on behalf of others.

Maybe he should-

“What are you thinking about?”

Kakashi’s voice snapped him out if his thoughts and back to reality.

“Hmm, just remembering stuff.”

“Well you were way too quiet, I thought maybe you’d forgotten how to talk” Kakashi teased, running a hand affectionately through Obito’s hair and raising his body a little to look down at him.

Obito rolled his eyes and smacked Kakashi lightly on his arm. Then he got more serious, giving him a searching look.

“What?”

“I was just thinking… why aren’t we married?”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the question.

“Well we could do it if you want to.”

Obito turned over to lie on Kakashi’s chest instead, snuggling into him and burying his nose in his neck. Kakashi hugged him tight and kissed his hair, making Obito smile.

“You know, I wouldn’t mind getting married.”

Kakashi snorted.

“But I’m not wearing a dress.”

Kakashi chuckled at that, tracing patterns on Obito’s back with his fingertips.

“Does that mean I can wear one?”

Smacking Kakashi again, Obito sighed contentedly.

“You’re too old for that” he mumbled sleepily, yawning and thinking that a nap was also a good idea.

Kakashi kissed his hair again.

“I love you” he mumbled.

“I love you too” Obito answered with a happy smile.

**Part 2, Kakashi**

-36 years old-

When Kakashi was young, he’d acted as if he was much better than everyone else. Not because he actually felt he was special, but because everyone was so damn stupid he just couldn’t lower himself to their level. He’d preferred to keep to himself, and ignore others as much as he could. They didn’t get him, anyway.

When Kakashi was young, there was someone who was more annoying than the rest. Even more annoying than that girl Rin, who seemed only too interested in pulling him into a dark corner and having her, though rather innocent at the time, way with him. 

At his current age, Kakashi didn’t really believe in fate. After all, what were the chances you got to meet the love of your life as a child? Not to mention Kakashi had been such a little shit, he didn’t deserve to meet Obito back then. Rather than fate, he liked to think that Obito became the person he loved simple because he was there the whole time, and because he was too annoying to ignore. That kind of thinking agreed better with his rational mind.

Lately Kakashi had been thinking about this a lot, and at the moment he felt a very pressing need to come up with something conclusive in regards to his past with Obito. Taking another slightly nervous sip of his drink he tried not to count the seconds, knowing all too well that he was at a wedding, and that at weddings it was tradition for the groom to hold a little speech. Well, both grooms in this case.

He glanced at Obito for the umpteenth time, his dark-haired now husband having met his eyes the previous times with expressions first of expectation, turning into suspicion, and now it was more of a ‘What the fuck, Kakashi’ kind of look. He grimaced, sweeping his eyes over the guests instead. It was a known fact among the gathered people that he was the owner of a publishing company, and that said company published mainly yaoi and other works of the more perverted kind. So on one hand, he had the guests probably expecting a rather silly and perverted speech, and on the other hand he had the love of his life who only put up with his shit if he felt like it, and Kakashi had a feeling that their wedding day was not one of those days.

Worrying his bottom lip he chanced another glance to the side, tensing up momentarily with guilt when dark eyes dared him to stand up and make pervy jokes for five minutes. Letting out a heavy sigh he lifted his knife to the glass in front of him, the clear sound they made together effectively silencing the room. He took his time standing up, coughing into his closed fist a few times as a warm up. Oh, if only Obito couldn’t tell he was nervous!

“Ah, as you all know, Obito and I just got married.” A few spontaneous cheers erupted in the audience, and Kakashi acknowledged them with a slight bow of his head. “I’ve been thinking about what to say in my speech, really I’ve been trying to come up with something good!”

The last part was directed at Obito, who didn’t seem impressed so far. Then again, Obito had never really been impressed by anything he did.

“And somehow, I got a little, umm, nostalgic, thinking of when we were kids. I really was horrible back then, wasn’t I?”

It was a rhetorical question, but he caught his mother’s mouth pulling upwards at the corners, and he grimaced a little. He wasn’t really the type of son to be overly proud of.

“Well, if Obito hadn’t been there, I might still be like that. I won’t bore anyone who didn’t know me with details, but you probably don’t care anyway.” He shrugged, scratching his cheek a little. “Though, as bad as I was, I still can’t believe it took him years to realize I’d fallen in love with him. He’s pretty slow.”

“Who the hell is slow!” Obito objected, causing Kakashi to try and hide a smile.

“Well, I gave you that Valentine’s card when we were fifteen, didn’t I?”

“Do you even remember what that card said?! That I was _almost_ as good as you!” Obito shouted, but it was obvious he too had trouble not laughing at the memory.

Kakashi shrugged again, ignoring the pained groans and laughs from their friends.

“It was a perfectly obvious love confession” he insisted, clearing his throat before continuing. “Anyway, you know how people sometimes ask you what you’d change in your life, if you could pick just one thing. I’d probably change the way I acted towards this wonderful man right here before we became close.”

He combed the fingers of the hand closest to Obito through his hair, allowing a small break in character and letting a genuine, appreciative smile through. A faint shade of pink appeared on Obito’s face, such an ordinary face that was anything _but_ ordinary to Kakashi.

“I was worried there for a while” Obito mumbled, and Kakashi wasn’t sure if he meant their past or his current speech.

“When have I _ever_ disappointed?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, chuckling when Obito kicked his shin and rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to make dirty jokes.”

“How was that dirty?” He turned to their guests. “ _How_ was that dirty? Though, speaking of dirty, it’s a little funny how I publish all those books with promiscuous people, when I’ve only ever wanted one person in my entire life.”

“You sure don’t mind other people watching though!”

Kakashi glared in the direction the voice came from, about to give Naruto the finger before remembering he wasn’t their only guest. So what if he enjoyed tormenting Naruto a little on the occasions he’d worked for him, it didn’t give him the right to ruin the perfectly romantic climax of his speech. Sighing with as much suffering he could muster he waved the comment off, pretending he couldn’t see his dear mother’s frown, missing how Sasuke jabbed Naruto painfully in the ribs.  Instead he turned his focus to Obito, running his fingers down the side of his face and cupping his cheek. He didn’t particularly like being mushy and sappy and things like that, but damn he just couldn’t help it sometimes.

“You’re everything I need in my life” he said, keeping it simple and short, turning his eyes up towards the ceiling and slowly counting to five when Obito’s smile was so smug it would probably stick permanently.

“You pass” Obito then said, standing up and pecking his mouth with a grin. “I guess I’m stuck with him, after all” he added towards their guests.

There were cheers, and Kakashi sat down with a relieved sigh. Why did they have to have a big wedding, anyway? He’d much rather have snuck away to some nice, romantic island and be done with it. His mother would have probably murdered him, but still…

A while later, after he and Obito had danced for a few songs like they were expected to, his eyes zoomed in on Sasuke. His husband had gone off to dance with other people, and Kakashi figured that if he wasn’t allowed to escape now, then neither was Sasuke. Obito’s second cousin was hiding out by the corner of the bar, and Kakashi wasted no time in swooping down on his prey.

“Hello there, Sasuke. How about a dance with the handsome groom?”

The Uchiha had stiffened, meeting his cheerful gaze with narrowed suspicion. There was a small tick in his eyebrow, and he made a big deal out of taking a sip of his drink before replying.

“No thanks. If Naruto sees me dance, I’ll be forced to do it all night long. Find someone else to bother.”

Oh, if Sasuke thought that Kakashi had an empathic streak, then he was sorely wrong.

“Perfect, I’m sure Naruto will be thankful then!”

Robbing Sasuke of his glass and putting it to the side, he grabbed his arm and dragged him out onto the dance floor. The look of utter loathing didn’t dampen his mood, and he openly grinned as he placed his hands in the guy’s position, forcing Sasuke to take the role of the girl.

The younger man was _not_ impressed.

“You’ll pay for this” he hissed, searching the area for his blond boyfriend.

“Doubt it” Kakashi said, moving them to the rhythm of the live band. “I don’t enjoy dancing either, so I figured it’d be sad to suffer alone.”

Sasuke sighed, giving up since Naruto had already spotted him.

“Great.”

“So…” Kakashi started, thinking of a good conversation starter. “You and Naruto into bondage yet? I always thought Naruto to be the type.”

Eyes widening, Sasuke choked a little, cleverly disguising it as a cough. After collecting himself into his normal, calm face, he tried to act as if they were talking about the weather.

“That’s old news” he answered, giving a nod to Obito when he swished past them with some friend. “Actually… isn’t it difficult to keep it interesting when you’ve been together for a long time? Though Naruto told me a lot of, uh, stories.”

Sasuke’s finish was a little vague and weak, and Kakashi smirked.

“What, did he enjoy it that much to walk in on me and Obito? I can’t blame him. We look pretty hot during sex.”

His reply was a glare and a faint flush of cheeks, causing him to chuckle. Oh, to be young and innocent again!

“Hey, that’s not fair!”

Both Kakashi and Sasuke turned their faces towards the sound of Naruto’s voice, the blond sneaking an arm around Sasuke’s waist and hugging him from behind.

“Don’t go making him look all cute when I’m not around” he continued, pretending to glare at Kakashi.

“I dare you to say that again” Sasuke threatened, but Naruto ignored him.

“Well, he was all lonely and stuff, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity.”

Naruto sniffed loudly, then pulled Sasuke away with him without additional words. Kakashi grinned at the look Sasuke gave him, not minding that he got the blame for Sasuke’s night suddenly becoming filled with dancing. Sweeping his eyes across the room for someone else to talk to, he resigned himself to waiting patiently until Obito felt he’d had enough fun. He’d get his own kind of fun once they went on their honeymoon.

\---

“I missed this place” Obito sighed happily as they entered the bungalow, leaving his bag just inside the door and walking towards the windows overlooking the sparkling waters.

“A little warm, maybe” Kakashi mumbled, still a little put out that they didn’t go somewhere cold where they could have lots of fun heating each other up in front of a cozy fireplace.

“Oh get over it already.” Obito waved at him to join him, windows now open and letting in a pleasant breeze. “This is _just_ perfect.”

Kakashi figured he should just keep his thoughts to himself at the moment, though he had to admit that seeing Obito in shorts and a loose t-shirt wasn’t too bad. And sometimes it could be a little annoying to undress when they had several layers each. He kissed Obito’s cheek, squeezing his hip briefly.

“Well, I’ll take a shower” he said, and was just about to turn when he was held back.

“Umm, I’ll take one first.”

He raised an eyebrow, but Obito simply patted his stomach and moved past him.

“It’s weird to shower when we have the water right there though” Obito mused as he pulled off his shirt and threw it on a chair, “But I guess it wouldn’t taste as good.”

He grinned over his shoulder, Kakashi shaking his head slightly at it. His husband didn’t have any problems talking casually about sex, but sometimes Kakashi wished he could do it with a little more sexiness. But when Obito closed the door to the bathroom and locked it, Kakashi started thinking that maybe, there was something going on here. Leaning against the windowsill he smirked, crossing his arms as he waited. Obito _had_ mentioned he’d pay him back for agreeing _both_ to a big wedding _and_ spending their honeymoon in a paradise island type of place.

When Obito came out he looked the same as always, white towel tied around his waist. It looked good, sure, but Kakashi had seen it a few too many times to start drooling just from that.

“Shower’s free” Obito said pointedly, almost impatiently.

“Should I take my time?” Kakashi asked, pushing off the window and walking towards the bathroom.

“Give me ten minutes.”

Kakashi paused in the doorway, observing his lover for a few seconds. Obito stared back, revealing nothing at first, but then he grinned mischievously.

“Don’t ruin the surprise” he teased, running a hand through his wet hair, and god did he look perfect when he did it.

Kakashi smiled back, already feeling excitement tingling in his stomach.

“Just tell me when to come out.”

“I thought you’d been out since we were twenty or something” Obito replied, widening his eyes innocently.

“Funny” Kakashi mumbled, rolling his eyes before heading into the bathroom.

It was a terrible test of his patience, just waiting around inside after a quick shower. He listened to Obito rummaging around, cursing occasionally, and closing the windows firmly. Leaning his head against the door he tried to imagine what his surprise could be. It would have to be something special, probably, since Obito was the type to take things like honeymoons very seriously. Still, it was difficult to think of something they’d never tried before. Unless…

“Alright, you can come out now!” Obito called, and Kakashi wet his lips before stepping out.

His eyes immediately locked on the bed, but Obito wasn’t there. Instead he could be found sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, and holy yaoi hands in heaven was it better than anything Kakashi could have expected.

“I thought you refused to do that” he said, breathless, wondering if he was dreaming.

“It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity, so you better enjoy it while you can.”

Kakashi didn’t need to be told twice. He let his eyes roam over Obito’s body, dressed in black lace lingerie. He had one arm pushed back to rest on top of the chair’s back, and one hand playing nervously with the ruffle on his thigh-highs. A corset covered most of his chest, leaving a bit of smooth stomach before the garter holding up the stockings. He even wore heels. Heels! Red ones, and Kakashi couldn’t wait to see him walk in them.

And then, to top it all off, flimsy fabric just barely covering Obito’s crotch.

“I love you so much” Kakashi murmured, in awe, slowly walking closer.

Obito held up a finger, stopping him in his tracks.

“No touching yet” he said, the corners of his lips twitching at Kakashi’s frustrated look. “Don’t worry, you’re going to like it. Now go sit on the bed.”

Kakashi did as told, afraid to blink in case he lost sight of Obito for even a second. He leaned his elbows on his knees, hands clasped to stay in control. The chair scraped against the floor as Obito moved it so he could keep facing Kakashi, that smile still hovering over his lips.

“Sometimes when I’m alone,” he started, combing his fingers through his dark hair, letting his head fall back with the movement to expose his throat, “I imagine you touching me, remember your hands warm on my skin, cupping my face as you kiss me…”

Kakashi’s eyes were wide as he stared, wondering what he’d done in life to deserve this. In front of him was the person he loved the most in the whole world, hands now trailing down his neck and chest, telling him how much he wanted him. And oh, how Kakashi wanted him too.

“You’d tease my sides, breathe into my ear, and all I can think is how much my body needs you close.”

There was a tinge of pink on Obito’s cheeks, as if he still, after all they’d done, could feel a little embarrassed while exposing himself to Kakashi. It was hands down the most adorable thing he’d ever seen.

“And when you tell me how good I smell, whisper against my cheek how important I am to you, I just don’t know what to do with myself.”

Obito was caressing his thighs now, fingers tracing up and down, legs spread and lips parted, dark eyes hooded. Kakashi’s heart beat so fast, it felt as if his lungs were tying themselves into a tight knot and he’d never be able to breathe again. The only sounds in the room were Obito’s voice, the faint brushing of fingers over fabric, and the occasional bird flying by outside. It was just them, alone, and nothing else in the world mattered anymore. Just a few sentences and Kakashi was spellbound.

“Every morning I wake up and I tell myself it’s impossible to feel happier than yesterday, but every night I know do.” Obito’s thumbs snuck underneath the waistband to his panties, gliding back and forth a few times before he gripped the chair and pushed himself up. “And it’s your fault, it’s your fault I feel so happy I could die.”

Kakashi swallowed against the dryness in his throat, nails digging into skin as Obito walked towards him, maneuvering without trouble in the heels. Stopping right in front of him, Obito traced his face from temples to chin, the silence between them heavy with emotions. Unclasping his hands, Kakashi found them almost shaking a little as he touched Obito’s thighs, following them upwards and then moving to their backside. He had to force down a moan when bare skin underneath his fingers told him Obito was wearing a thong, which meant he wouldn’t even have to take it off.

“Say something” Obito whispered, searching Kakashi’s eyes.

“Well, I’m kind of at a loss here.” Kakashi’s voice was raspy, and it was strangely difficult to form words. “I mean, I’ve known you almost all my life, and you still manage to blow my mind.”

Obito chuckled and pinched his nose.

“That’s because you’re easy to impress. But I admit I was saving this up.”

Pressing a small kiss to Obito’s hip, Kakashi pulled him a little closer, spreading his fingers to grip his ass. Resting his face against Obito’s lower stomach he sighed, fingers gently playing with his hair.

“Are you getting gray hairs?” Obito asked, tugging at a few strands and grinning when Kakashi looked up at him.

“I’d prefer another kind of teasing, thank you very much” he said, nipping at Obito’s hipbone and smiling when he snorted half in amusement, half because he was ticklish.

As an answer, Obito rubbed his crotch against Kakashi’s face, standing on his toes to reach. The result was Kakashi grabbing his hips and throwing him onto the bed, climbing after him with a smirk.

“You look _really_ sexy like this, you know” he said, leaning on one hand and letting the other run up and down Obito’s body.

He was still wearing a towel, but now Obito reached around his back to pull it off.

“And you look really sexy naked” he shot back, about to throw the towel away when Kakashi grabbed it.

“I have a good idea for this” Kakashi said, tapping his mouth with a finger, thinking of how to go about it. “Now put your arms over your head so I can tie you up.”

“I should have known” Obito mumbled but complied, crossing his wrists.

When Kakashi was satisfied with the knot he bent down to kiss Obito, licking his lower lip before sucking on it.

“You should also know that I came prepared as well.”

He got off the bed and went over to his bag, digging around for a bit before pulling out a toiletry bag.

“If that’s make-up I will kill you” Obito blurted out, making a face when Kakashi smacked his fist in his palm as if he should have thought of that.

“Don’t worry honey” he said in mock reassurance, “I don’t have any kinks you don’t know about. This is purely for pleasure.”

“But am I going to like it” Obito complained, causing Kakashi to laugh.

“No, really, I just couldn’t find a good bag for the lube and stuff, so I got this at the food store.”

“Hm.”

Kakashi settled down on the bed again, taking out lube and a small vibrator, then threw the bag to the floor. Pouring some of the liquid on the vibrator he turned to smirk at Obito, swallowing hard at the sultry look that met him. Obito squirmed a little, moving his legs to either side of Kakashi, stretching comfortably.

“Just don’t put it too strong at first, my ass is a little sore from the long flight.”

Kakashi didn’t answer, instead bending one of Obito’s knees up and kissing the inside of it. He ran a slick fingertip over Obito’s opening, circling it before pushing inside just a little bit and pulling at the tight muscle. The smirk never left his face, eyes trained on his lover’s expression. Obito shifted his hips, pushing Kakashi’s finger a little deeper.

“I was sort of expecting you to go crazy and fuck me hard right from the start.”

Kakashi chuckled, pulling his finger out and patting one smooth butt cheek.

“I thought so too, but this isn’t just about me you know. Besides, I have to reward you for dressing up like this.”

Obito muttered something that Kakashi couldn’t catch, but tilted his head back and sighed in content when the vibrator slid inside him and started buzzing. He clenched down on it, moaning when it settled into place next to his prostate. Kakashi’s fingers flexed around the knee he still held, the sight creating sparks of arousal running through his body. Already it burned in his lower belly and he licked his dry lips, spreading Obito’s legs wide and letting his hands caress down the inside of his thighs.

“Feel good?” he asked, voice lower now as he watched Obito’s dark eyes become half-lidded with pleasure.

“Better if you kiss me.”

Kakashi took his time, rubbing Obito’s thighs through the glossy material as he settled in-between them. He moved his hands higher, over strong hips, teasing the exposed skin underneath the corset with first his thumbs, then his tongue. Obito arched into the touch, raising his legs to press them against Kakashi’s sides. The tongue ran along his garter belt, fingers moving down again to play with the straps holding up the stockings.

“This is such a turn-on” Kakashi groaned against the lace, pulling at it slightly with his teeth.

Obito shivered at the action, already feeling sensitive in his lower parts thanks to the vibrations spreading from his ass up to his groin. When Kakashi’s mouth closed over his half-hard dick he dug the heels into the mattress and pushed up, wanting to feel more wet warmth, the thong doing very little to hide his need. In fact, as he hardened fully it slipped past the lace to peek out at one side.

“A little impatient, are we?” Kakashi murmured, pinching the tip of his erection with two fingers, starting to massage it when Obito moaned in encouragement.

He didn’t keep it up for long though, using his hand for leverage instead as he kissed up along Obito’s chest until he reached skin again, pausing to suck on his right collarbone before nipping at his throat.

“I thought I told you to kiss me” Obito complained, wrapping his legs around Kakashi’s thighs when their bodies aligned.

“But that’s what I’m doing” Kakashi teased, giving him a smooch on the cheek.

“Ass” was the muttered answer, but it soon turned into another moan as Kakashi leaned on his left forearm, placed his other hand over Obito’s hip, and kissed him.

Their mouths moved slowly, no tongue yet, teeth dragging over lower lips. When Obito felt Kakashi’s weight pressing down on him he let out a shaky sigh, biting the inside of his cheek when the hand on his hip wandered to play with his ass so he wouldn’t gasp. Kakashi placed small kisses all over Obito’s face and neck, licking the spot underneath his ear before sucking on it. His nerves felt on fire, every sound and movement Obito made heating them up further. He couldn’t wait to be inside him, thrusting deep, bringing out those low outdrawn moans and gasps he’d never get enough of.

He gripped dark hair with his left hand, thumb caressing Obito’s cheekbone. Rubbing his naked body against the lace covering his husband was too good, and he did it over and over again, slowly, breath hitching when their hard lengths came in contact. He captured Obito’s mouth again, tongues rolling lazily this time. Hoisting pale hips upwards he found the string to the vibrator and started pulling it out, only to push it back in again.

“Mm, Kakashi…”

Obito’s moans picked up in strength, his breathing becoming heavier.

“You’re not gonna come already, are you?”

Obito squirmed, his body bunching up the sheets underneath, his hands gripping a pillow tightly. Kakashi sat up, admiring the view for a moment. The flushed face, erotic body position, lips parted and eyes begging Kakashi to get a move on. What a shame his nipples were covered so he couldn’t bite them.

He grinned, wider when Obito’s eyes narrowed in suspicion. Giving Obito’s butt a light slap he moved back, turning his lover over so he laid on his stomach instead. Oh, what a view, the dimples on Obito’s lower back half-covered by the garter belt, the thong framing his tight ass. Kakashi ran his fingers up and down the back of his thighs, tickling his skin. He had to bite his lips at the twitch his cock made when Obito raised his ass up in an obvious invitation, spreading his legs a little.

“Come on, Kakashi, I want you inside me.”

Closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath he tried to calm down his racing heart, wanting to stick to the plan but finding it difficult.

“Soon” he said soothingly, massaging Obito’s butt, spreading the cheeks to get a good view of the string that lay innocently between them.

Rubbing the puckered hole he pulled his hips closer, licking up Obito’s perineum.

“ _Now_ ” Obito groaned, pushing his ass closer to that teasing tongue, torn between wanting more licks and Kakashi entering him.

The setting on the vibrator might have been low, but coupled with Kakashi touching him like that it felt as if his lower body shook from the pleasure. He moaned louder, mouth open and face buried into the mattress as Kakashi’s tongue moved higher, closer to his anus. When he finally felt it run over his entrance his body tensed up, relaxing again only to clench a second time when Kakashi started sucking.

“Oh god, don’t, you’ll make me come” he gasped, but Kakashi didn’t let up.

Obito’s dick was throbbing, precum leaking from the tip as both his prostate and ass were pleasured. Kakashi’s hand found its way around his body, closing around the base but holding still.

“ _Fuuuck_ ” he groaned, rocking his hips back and forth, Kakashi’s tongue slipping through his hole and starting to thrust.  

To say Kakashi was enjoying himself was an understatement. His lover was grinding into his touch, sexy sounds spilling repeatedly from his mouth, and he doubted he could hold back much longer. Even so, he wanted Obito at his limit before giving him what he wanted. When he felt Obito’s thighs starting to tremble he stopped, fingers tracing up the vein in Obito’s length, then hearing him suck in a deep breath and let it out with a shudder as he pulled out the vibrator. His mind felt hazy, his body tingling with lust and anticipation. He fumbled around for the lube, slicking himself up once he found it.

Obito turned his head to meet his eyes, stretching out his left hand for Kakashi to hold. He brought it to his mouth, kissing the ring on Obito’s finger, leaning over him.

“Make love to me” Obito whispered, and Kakashi had to swallow hard against the emotions welling up his throat.

“Always” he replied, squeezing his hand one last time before letting it go.

With one arm he embraced Obito, pressing kisses to his shoulder, his other hand guiding his length to press against Obito’s hole. He held his breath, then pushed, breaching the entrance and feeling it envelop him with warmth. He kept pushing, reaching deeper, not stopping until he was all the way in. Kissing Obito’s sweaty neck he pulled the thong a little more to the side, reaching for Obito’s hand again and holding it. Immediately Obito moved it closer to his mouth, his tongue coming out to lap at his middle finger before sucking on it.

Kakashi moaned at the sight, unable to stop his hips from snapping back and thrusting in deep again, Obito biting down on his finger at the feeling. He felt the strain in his left elbow from putting all his weight on it, but soon forgot about it as Obito rotated his ass and clenched around him, urging him to move again.

He wanted to say something but found himself at a loss for words, burying his face in Obito’s neck as he started to push and pull back, finding a steady rhythm that had his husband gasping for air. Too worked up to even think of going slow he put more and more weight behind his thrusts, Obito sinking lower until he was pressed down into the mattress, Kakashi moving to straddle his thighs. It was quick, rough, both of them trying desperately to stave off their orgasms just a little longer. Obito’s scent filled his nostrils, caused his head to spin, his heart pounding heavily in his chest. He loved this man, more than anything, wanted to treasure him for the rest of their lives.

“More” Obito moaned, “Love me more.”

Kakashi didn’t know how he could possibly do that, but he went a little harder, squeezed his hand a little tighter, pressing closer to him. He could feel the finish line approaching and let go of the thong, letting it chafe against his dick as he moved. His hand gripped Obito’s length instead, stroking it unevenly, pulling at it, massaged his balls in-between strokes. He could feel the pleasure building up inside him, twirling and coiling in fiery heat. Obito’s body moved with his, as one, skin sticky with sweat. They were both breathing harshly, choking on moans and gasps as all coherent thought left them. A rush of bliss, and Kakashi spilled into Obito, feeling him follow soon after over his hand and the bed.   

It took them a while to calm down, bodies twitching in the aftermath of their orgasms. Eventually Kakashi pulled out and fell down on the bed next to Obito, who had already freed his hands from the towel restraining them.

“That felt so good” Obito mumbled, curling into Kakashi’s embrace, frowning when the corset didn’t feel very comfortable anymore.

Kakashi pressed a kiss between his brows to even out his frown, running a hand affectionately over his neck and shoulders. When Obito struggled to remove the corset he sat up to help him, pouting a little once it was off.

“Isn’t it a shame to buy it if you’re only going to use it once?” he asked, giving Obito a scandalized look when he threw it carelessly to the floor.

“Feel free to use it, I won’t” his lover shrugged, snuggling up to him again, sighing in content this time. “Much better” he yawned, throwing a leg over Kakashi’s side.

“At least these are nice, right?” Kakashi asked, putting a hand over Obito’s leg and scratching at the stocking with a nail. 

“I bet you’d look good in them” Obito mused, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers, grinning at the disappointed look Kakashi gave him.

Kakashi sighed but pecked his nose, pulling him closer and resting his cheek against his soft hair.

“I guess I’ll still love you even if you won’t wear them.”

Obito somehow managed to kick him, which hurt a little considering he was wearing shoes.

For a while they stayed silent, simply enjoying the warmth and the knowledge that they were each other’s most important person. They’d been through a lot together, most of it good, and Kakashi was looking forward to the rest. Getting older didn’t seem so bad if he could just be with Obito the whole time.

“Kakashi?” Obito mumbled into his chest, “You know I love you, right?”

“Yeah, I know. I love you too.” His voice felt raw as he answered, kissing the top of Obito’s head.

“Good” Obito sighed, running his fingers up Kakashi’s spine, a tingle breaking out in their wake.

Despite having heard the words so many times, Kakashi felt overwhelmed. Breathing in he closed his eyes, caressing the nape of Obito’s neck, feeling his heart beat against his own. There were times that he doubted he was really good enough for Obito, that he was really allowed to monopolize his heart and body like this. But, during moments like these, those thoughts didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was to feel him in his arms, his breath, his skin, his voice reassuring him. To know that they would be together for as long as they could, for as long as they lived.

Because they loved each other.

 

                                                                                                                                                        

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
